1. Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to providing a ReNAT communications environment, and particularly to Systems and methods for providing dual network address translations (NATs) for providing access to a network.
2. Technical Background
The Internet supports worldwide communication between computers using a group of standard protocols. One of these protocols, the Internet Protocol (IP), assigns a unique address to each computer known as an IP address. IP is currently available in two versions: IPv4 with 32 bit addresses, and IPv6 with 128 bit addresses.
Growth of the Internet has caused utilization of all available 32 bit addresses in IPv4. One result of the limited number of addresses is that most organizations now use one of the three private address spaces defined by IPv4. These private IP addresses cannot be used on the public Internet. Gateway routers manage the interface between a private intranet and the public Internet. Gateway routers provide various functions to hide or mask the private internal IP when communication outside the private network is required.
One common method used by gateway routers in commercial environments is the creation of a virtual private network (VPN) to connect external users to the internal private network. The VPN provides an envelope or wrapper protocol to hide the internal IP addresses and data while the packet is routed across the public Internet to the user.
ReNAT architecture provides a mechanism for multiple organizations using a VPN with private address realms to share a public software resource on the Internet. Each organization uses a VPN to communicate with remote users over the pubic Internet. In this way, the VPN creates a virtual tunnel between the organization's private IP network and servers and the remote user. Each VPN provides two functions to enable secure communication. The first function is that information in the virtual tunnel may be encrypted to protect it from unauthorized access. The second function is that organization's private IP network is extended to the user workstation.
While the use of private IP addresses and VPN allows users to securely access private networks, these two facts mean that organizations using VPNs cannot make use of software functions on the public Internet. Other issues are additionally present and will be discussed in more detail, below.